


Молоко

by son_karla



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, молоко скисает
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_karla/pseuds/son_karla
Summary: вскипятил снова все тех же. в той же кастрюле.«возьми мои песни в столе, в них – пепел и дым, но тебя я не сжег, в печальном костре рок-н-ролла»«молоко бежит из пакета полостиуголками губ по скулам вниз тянетсянаполняя цифрами своей плотностии мне все больше начинает нравитьсякогда обломки белые хватают горлов деснах стынут нервов черные дырыя насыщаюсь добытым сегодня кормомкускомоторванным от старого тела мира»





	1. 12

_«пил тебя_  
_молоко нежности_  
_сворачивалось на углях желания_  
_выкипало пеною безмятежности_  
_потеряв белизны сияние_  
_ждал тебя_  
_слушал шорохи_  
_капли падали_  
_теряя вес разный_  
_растекались закатным сполохом_  
_перепачкался весь в красном»_

  
  
1  
  
У него ссадина на локте. Багровая, словно он влепился в крашеную кишками стену, в игрушке какой-нибудь. Темные полосы, переходящие в крупицы, в сохлые брызги. Пишет и морщится. Разгибает руку, разминает шею. Ногу даже согнуть не пытается. Когда заходил – хромал. Свалился, блядь, поди с велика. Какая, интересно, у него ссадина на колене. Поднимается выше, спускается? Придется стоя…  
  
Ваня облизывает губы в тот момент, когда Басманов к нему поворачивается.  
  
2  
  
– Слушай, поработай-ка сам сегодня.  
  
3  
  
Федя чешет, как всегда – опаздывая, как всегда – не спеша. Ваня глядит на него в окно, ждет, когда тот вырулит из-за поворота, когда покажется. Он и сам из-за него порой опаздывает. Но как пропустить это пришествие, это явление. Когда Басманов в соболями не подбитой черной куртке, ниже бедра, со свешанным ухом синего рюкзака, в легкой раскачке идет вперед, чуть приоткрыв рот, довыдыхая дым скуренной и сострекнутой сигареты…   
  
4  
  
На днюхе у Молчуновской они напиваются в разных концах квартиры. Из Ваниного угла открывается невзъебический вид и слух на ванную, в которую Федька – подлючий потрох – уплывает, удерживая на весу налипшую на него Галыгину. Пока тот спускает там, у Вани с лица сходит кровь и краска.   
Выгребают сытые, словно жрали из холодильника.   
  
Не взглянул даже, сука.  
  
5  
  
Ссадина с локтя у него почти что растаяла, чуть багровея редкими стежками. Щелкает ручкой. Кожа натягивается вокруг волн длинных мышц. Под закатанным рукавом. Ваня думает: может, тоже что-нибудь закатать? Например, губу?  
  
6  
  
Они сталкиваются в пустом закутке у подсобки с мячами и матами. То есть Ваня пытается ее запереть, когда Басманов на него налетает и еще быкует: «Смотри, куда прешь!». Кто бы пер, сука. Но отчего-то отвечает совсем другое: «Заебался я на тебя смотреть, Федя».  _Федя_ хватает его и буквально засовывает в темную каморку, втыкая лицом в звенящий шкаф с кубками.   
  
7  
  
Чем теплее становится, тем чаще и укромнее они видятся. Добирая за год, набирая вперед. Федя даже позволяет себе вольности нежности, от которых Ваня впадает в ступор, боясь привыкнуть, потому что с Басмановым никогда не знаешь,  _чем дело кончится, чем сердце успокоится._    
  
8  
  
Летом Басманов уезжает, исчезает из города. Его нет месяц, два. Приезжает в середине августа. С темным цветком засоса на шее. Ваня хочет добавить свой – раскаленным паяльником. Но молчит. Потому что Федя намылился разговаривать. И съебать намылился. Басманов, загорелый, как абрикос, говорит ему, словно жил не на море, а в реабилитационном центре:   
  
– Все, завязываем. Никаких больше. Ты понял?   
– Понял, – кивает Ваня.   
  
9  
  
К началу октября цыган совсем облезает. Белеет. Но Ване насрать. Ему и вообще как-то на всё.  
В конце октября мать вызывают в школу, и Ольга Никитишна требует от нее: «Включите назад своего мальчика, потому что иначе – он засыплется до экзаменов». Мать включает мальчика подзатыльником и орет на него благим матом и голосом. Но Ване насрать. Ему и вообще как-то на всё.   
  
10  
  
Ему снится Федя во всех подробностях, во всех деталях. Даже избыточно подробно, чрезмерно детально. Почему-то Басманов никогда не бывает одет, через раз он в венке из каких-то трав, а в паху у него – незабудки. Ваня просыпается с молоком в трусах от этих, блядь, незабудок.  
  
11  
  
В ноябре с Ваней случается глупое: сопля из восьмого, кажется, передает ему в коридоре записку и убегает. Такого с ним не случалось и в начальной школе. Он разворачивает листок: «Ты мне очень нравишься. Погуляем?». Вота хэл? – думает Ваня. И улыбается, просто моменту. Вот те раз. И намеревается скомкать бумажку да поднимает глаза – ловит черные сверла Басманова – и раздумывает выбрасывать. Складывает в карман. Более того, когда девчонка подбегает к нему, дождавшись после уроков, он провожает ее до дома. На пороге объясняет все популярно и извиняется.   
  
12  
  
– Ну, че, натянул целочку?  
  
Летит Ване в спину низкий голос Басманова в продуваемой щели между гаражами.  
  
– Не понял?   
– Я тебя спросил: трахался с ней?  
– С ней? Зачем? Ты же знаешь, я другое люблю.  
– И с кем ты теперь любишь другое?  
– А тебе-то что? Завязал и молодец, горжусь.  
  
Ваня отворачивается и идет дальше.  _Своей_  дорогой.  
  
– Чтоб ты сдох!  
  
Хуя себе.  
Ваню так пробивает, что даже в животе сводит, к горлу подкатывает.  
Но он успевает выбросить назад, как мяч, короткое – ага, – пока его не стошнило.   
  
Федя догоняет быстро, разворачивает к себе, хватает за воротник, больно натягивая ткань на шее, и повторяет Ване прямо в лицо: чтоб ты сдох, чтоб ты сдох… а потом обнимает, горячо сопя проклятиями, завивая прелую влагу под мочкой... кусает. 


	2. 2

**Кровь с молоком**

  
  


_«кровь, что воет волк **о** м, _   
_кровь – свирепый дракон,_   
_кровь, что кровь с молоком_   
_в кровь целует – силком»_

  
  
Ваня звонит в дверь, потому что предки Басманова слиняли на выходные, потому что хата-голяк, потому что – позвал.   
  
Звонит и ему открывают.  
  
– Привет, – говорит Ваня и чуть улыбается, робко и радостно.  
– Здорово, – отвечает Федя совсем без улыбки и запускает в дом.  
  
Ваня стаскивает сырые кеды, за ними – носки в темных мокрых пятнах, бросает рядом, как клубок дохлых крысенышей. Распрямляется, цепляет куртку на крючок, морщится на себя в гигантское зеркало, поправляет футболку, глубоко вздохнув, быстро и разочарованно отворачивается. Басманов просматривает его раздевание, точно в монтажной – отснятые кадры: то ли отсечь, то ли склеивать.   
  
– Что? – спрашивает Ваня. Но Федя не отвечает ему и по-пиратски отхрамывает в гостиную. Плюхается в огромной комнате на огромный диван, тонет в облаках кремовых подушек, раскладывает руки на спинку и выглядит как порно-звезда, сияющая на грешных небесах дьявольской похоти. Ваня хотел бы озвучить эту смешную мысль, но у него совершенно слиплось в горле – слова застревают на шершавых обезвоженных стенках. Он ступает внутрь комнаты все ближе, толком не зная – куда сунуться, с легким гаденьким ощущением – мальчика по вызову. Федя усугубляет чувство, заявляя:   
  
– Слушай, поработай-ка сам сегодня.   
  
И смотрит так странно, так тяжело. Басманов гнетет. Но поза его – приглашает. Федя следит за Ваней, как змея и как дудочник. Гипнотизирует. Тот подходит ближе, ближе… наклоняется к чужому лицу с ядрами вместо глаз и отводит губы – целует в щеку, в скулу, в подбородок, в шею. Расставляет горячие точки. Тянет майку. В ключицу. В грудь. Спускается по каждому ребру на стороне сердца. Тянет пуговицу, молнию, приспускает штаны. Федя закрывает свои тягостные глаза и приподнимается, помогая… шипит, пока Ваня тянет и тянет ткань дальше, стаскивая совсем – с колен, со щиколоток… медленно, мягко, потому что Басманов тихо матерится, когда Ваня проезжается окрашенным наждаком хлопка по содранной коже. Ваня не дает одуматься, окуривая своими губами, сцеловывая терпкую пыльцу с тела. Он спускается к ссадине на ноге, текущей по колену к икре – кровь, капнувшая в стакан молока. Чуть касается бордового наста сухим кончиком языка – ххх – выдыхает сквозь зубы Басманов – мягко целует полотно запекшейся крови, набирая слюны, проводит – нежно, скользко – точно звереныш. И еще, и еще раз. Федино сердце подпрыгивает под прутьями ребер. Он сбрасывает руки с дивана, складывая, как крылья. Кровь в венах у него закипает, бурлит, закручивая пузыри, калит все нутро, рождая что-то такое страшное, такое прекрасное, такое уродливое… И он просит: хватит. И вслух:   
  
– Хватит.  
  
Ваня замирает. Сжимается. Не поднимая лица. Уши и шея его наливаются кровью.  
  
– Пожалуйста.   
  
Добавляет Федя с мольбой, ошарашенный, ошалелый… это слишком, слишком.   
Чересчур.   
Через   
край.  
  
И кладет ладони на пылающие уши и щеки Вани, призывая смотреть на себя, подняться. И целует его так крепко, так горько, так отчаянно, словно отвечая: я тоже. Что – тоже, ну что – тоже? Пока прозрачное молоко стынет у него на колене, ссыхаясь там.   
  
И впервые – Ваня остается на ночь. Они вместе едят, дурачатся, пялят телик, трахаются и засыпают, обнявшись. 


	3. 4

**Ворс**

  
  


_«и я спешу к тебе, моя любовь_  
и улыбаюсь своим снам  
и утро будет жёлтым, как лимон  
доброй тишина»  
  
«полчаса, отведенные на войну  
я проспал  
ты любила меня во сне»  
  
«крепким сном младенца спит, дьявол  
все, что я отдал ему, мало»

  
  
Дверь за ними закрывается. Точно в лабораторию. Нет пропуска – нет доступа. Защелкивают запор. Затвор.   
  
Ване хочется многое и сразу. Он не может выбрать, что – первое. Что –  _главное_.  
  
Уйти.  
Остаться.  
Подойти ближе – в туалет. Слушать и слышать – всё.   
Вышибить дверь к ебям.   
Уличить.   
Устроить сцену и мордобой. Зная, что удастся лишь сцена. Уже видя себя, завывающим под замком, в который бился, бился да ничего не выбил. Даже дурь.  
Убить.  
  
Дальше идут воображаемые картины того,  _что_  они могут  _там_  делать. Ване не нравятся даже те, в которых они играют в прятки, в шахматы, в дурака, в тетрис, блядь, в ладушки… а потом Басманов прижимается к ней всем своим разгоряченным телом… Ну и что? Тебе-то что?  _Что_ тебе до этого? И пусть прижимается. Велико дело. Подумаешь. К стене он тоже – прижимается. И? Станешь сносить? А это ведь  _не снести_ … Мысли ползут дальше и дальше, лезут и лезут, проникая в нее так глубоко, как он – никогда не сможет: рисованные внутренности и схемы влагалища, переходящие в настоящие – разбухающие, теплые, влажные, бездонные, вязкие, легкие…   
  
Он выбирает: «подойти ближе – в туалет». Проблеваться. Ну и что? Ну и что? На зов канализации с губ откликаются длинные слюни. Отвратительно. Как все это отвратительно.   
  
Пьет из-под крана уже на кухне. Полощет рот.  
  
– Да, чувак, хреново…  
  
Сочувственно хлопает его по плечу Василевский. Ваня весь подбирается. _Знает_.  
  
– Всегда бывает последняя сигарета.   
– Типа того.   
  
А, может, и лучше – если бы знал.  _Если бы._  
  
Ваня улыбается ему перекошенным коромыслом губ и закрывает кран.   
  
– Да-да, налегай на воду. Но лучше отсюда.  
  
Василевский показывает на кувшин, а сам садится на табуретку, закуривает и принимается рассматривать журнал с женщинами, у которых грудь размером с голову. Ване грустно мерещится бритая макушка Басманова между двухголового бюста Галыгиной, очень хочется, чтобы он там так и задохся. Да что они, мать их, там делают?  
  
Выходят.  
  
Даже не взглянул, сука.   
  
Ваня открывает мелкие ящики под столешницей. Ищет. Пакеты, крышки, специи, вилки, ложки. Ножи. Сжимает в пальцах. Гладкий. Ровный. Тупой. Таким только масло резать. И он бы – изрезал. И истопил – в масло! Кладет железку на место, грохает ящиком. Умри. Он видит себя, оскопляющим быка, так что кровь заливает весь ковер в большой, он заворачивает еще живого Басманова в этот тяжелый ковер и выносит. Откуда только силы берутся выносить все это? Ваня идет туда – к ним – обрушивается на диван, вытягивает ноги, принимая беспечную позу и почти скуренную сигарету от Смирновой. Липкая, скользкая, холодная, гадкая. Ну как он может? Как?   
  
Она, кажется, шутит, кажется, удачно. Он ни слова не понимает, но смеется. Веселость заполняет Ваню, как гелий. У него даже с голосом какая-то хуйня приключается. Эта веселость выживает все. В том числе и Басманова. Он встает. Выходит из комнаты. Из квартиры. Ваня съеживается на огромном диване, как в пепельнице, чувствуя себя маленьким и брошенным. Окурком. Плевком.   
  
И остается. Еще остается. За них обоих. До конца. Спит прямо там. На ковре. Под батареей. Всю ночь ему снится, как он влипает в густой, мягкий, облитый красным молоком ворс. 


	4. 4:02

**Ванная**

  
  


_«- вещи не всегда такие, какими кажутся_   
_\- они такие, какие они есть»_

  
  
Галыгина кладет голову на плечо Басманову, подозрительно нежно и тесно прилипая к нему, после очередного стакана, которым так бамкнула о стол, что едва не разбила. Федя глядит на нее, как бы спрашивая: хули? И она отвечает:   
  
– Мне что-то нехорошо, Федя, проводи-ка меня, будь человеком.   
  
Он провожает. До ванной. Где она запирает их, задергивая шпингалет.   
  
– Хули?  
  
Спрашивает словами достаточно трезвый Федя пьяную – в жопу, в зюзю, в дрова и в хлам – Галыгину. Она же лезет к нему целоваться. Но у него такое чувство, что она вот-вот наблюет ему в рот. Господи, что за ужас?   
  
– Басманов.  
  
Требует орле-ванн-ская девственница.   
  
– Чего?  
– Басманов!  
  
Она обвивает руки вокруг его шеи, снимая с ног труд опираться и переносит весь свой вес на парня, который не хочет ее держать.   
  
– Да блядь! – ярится он и чуть не сбрасывает ее в корыто. И он бы сбросил – да руки на автомате поддерживают, укладывают – руки приручены, приучены...  _съебись, а?_  
  
Он опускает пизданутую русалку в колыбель и в аквариум, а сам садится на бортик, точно на ребро тупой сабли, спиной к ней, отрезая себя от безумия. Она протягивает коготки и принимается легонько царапать его по спине под ремнем. Он терпит.   
  
– Басманов.  
– У.  
– Басманов!  
– Чего?   
  
Федя поворачивает голову, чтобы услышать:  
  
– Это потому что я – некрасивая?  
  
Ёбаный…  
  
Федя думает, что она сейчас – ну, просто пиздец, какая некрасивая. Но если бы на ее месте был… со всем выпитым, выкрашенным, да даже в этой дурацкой юбке и рваной колготке… если бы…  _съебись, съебись, съебись!_  
  
– Да не то, чтобы…   
  
Он усмехается. Она злится, принимая сидячее положение, подворачивая коленки, загоняя их под подбородок.   
  
– Что, мать твою, здесь смешного?  
– Да так, тебе не понять.  
– Ты что это, Басманов, влюбился?   
  
У Феди холодеет спина от её проницательности. От этих поганых слов, с которых его воротит. За стеной блюют. Очень в тему. Ну, просто, как по заказу. Спасибо.  
  
– Кто-то тоже перебрал, – заключает она.   
  
Федя вдруг думает, что – если… и, действительно, пере – пил, пере – курил. Он же не умеет ни того, ни другого. Басманов вздрагивает, чуть не собираясь идти. Сердце его сжимается от какого-то старушечьего беспокойства. Вот не похуй? Он упирается вытянутыми руками в холодный бортик и принимается понемногу раскачиваться.  _Съебись, съебись же…_  
  
– Ну, ты протрезвела или че?   
– Боже, как это романтично, Федя.   
– Что именно?  
– А кто она?  
– Никто.  
– А откуда?  
– В смысле?  
– Ну не отсюда ведь?  
– ?  
– Здесь ее точно нет. Просто не может быть.  
– Почему это?  
– Как это почему? А что она подумает о том, что мы с тобой тут делаем?   
– А что мы делаем?  
– Ну, мы-то знаем, что сидим тут, как дураки. Кстати, пошли, давай, я устала.   
– Выберешься?  
  
Федя поворачивается, предлагая ей руку, она принимает, быстро вставая, ее шатает и Галыгина валится на Басманова, упрашивая:   
  
– Поцелуй меня, а?   
  
Он не отвечает. Девица жмет свои губы к его губам. Он не отвечает. И она возвращается к первой мысли, к главному страху:   
  
– Это потому что я – некрасивая.   
– Дура ты, Галыгина, вылезай уже.   
  
Она перешагивает бортик. Встает обеими ногами на пол. Смотрит на себя в зеркало. Поправляет юбку, волосы, подводку.   
  
Он отпирает запор.  
  
– Ну ты хоть не позорь меня – выйдем вместе! – шепчет она и дергает его на себя.   
  
Выходят. Усталые и какие-то устаканившиеся.  
  
Федя отгружает недозрелую гетеру к дивану, она скатывается по бортику на сиденье, закидывает ногу на ногу и принимается болтать, отсвечивая поехавшей стрелкой, как неоспоримым и весьма сомнительным доказательством.   
  
Басманов с грустью думает, что не видел Ваню чуть не целый вечер. И еще думает: пойти за ним, – но тот сам приходит. Беспечный, плюхается через три тела от него на диван, не вполне трезвый, вполне веселый. А он уж – нагородил себе… если бы Ваня заперся в ванной с этой чертовой бабой – он бы с ума сошел, дверь с петель снес, морду набил… да он и сейчас – набил бы. За то, что ему похуй. Господи Боже, может, поцеловать его при всех...  _Ты что это, Басманов, влюбился?_  Ваня докуривает чужой сигаретный обглодыш, ржет над плоскими шутками той, чьи молочные слюни слизывает с фильтра, и изменяет ему кажется, в сто крат откровеннее и сильнее… Съебись! – говорит Басманов себе и выходит. Из комнаты. Из квартиры. 


	5. 6

**Полдень**

  
  


_«пальцем меня поманит_   
_и я приду_   
_руки в червонном золоте_   
_рот в меду»_   
  
_«попробуй мою кровь на вкус»_   
  
_«устроим свадьбу и драку»_

  
  
Что Федю в Ване всегда бесило – так это его похуизм.   
  
Что тому не скажи – все ладно. Приходи – придет, уходи – уйдет, есть будешь – будет, шапку надень – наденет, сними – снимет, хоть передом, хоть задом, все ему – один хрен и один хуй. Иногда Басманову кажется, что они просто единственные педики на этом необитаемом острове, потому он и подставляет ему свои губы, шею и задницу с такой блядской и обреченной готовностью. Больше – некому. А сам-то ты что?   
  
Еще ему кажется, что если бы Ваня умер – было бы легче. Все само собою бы разрешилось. Без предательства. Без выбора. Забрали и делу конец. В воду конец. В землю. И его ебаный алебастр, рафинад, снег – обесцвеченный шелк, черные нити волос, хлопья ресниц, синева глаз, нежный мягкий румянец – достались бы куче червей. С червями ведь легче делиться. Он даже видел порой его скромные похороны. Свое освобождение. Дождь. Сам он под ним – без зонта. Комок сырой земли в пальцах мокро и бесформенно шлепает о крышку. Федя всегда просыпается от адской грезы в этом месте – на звуке. От страха. От ужаса. Оттого, что легкость, с которой он представляет  _его_ смерть, пугает его не так сильно, как то, что гроб – закрыт. Всегда. Оттого и зарыть – легко. А на деле – что?   
  
Возится с замком, как безрукий. Блядь. И. Уебок.   
  
Федя злится. Очень. Просто вспенивается. Он готов его гонять и шпынять на чем свет стоит, лишь бы у самого на него не стоял. В землю зарыть готов. В волосы – зарыться. Мальчик на мальчика налетает, подгоняемый гневом, желанием, ревностью и тоской. Все они его крутят, рвут на части – четыре всадника апокалипсиса: Лебедь, Рак, Щука и Коршун.  
  
Он затаскивает его в подсобку, впечатывая в дребезжащую дверцу шкафа. Лапает, хватает, шарит по всему телу руками, как слепой и голодный, пока Ваня едва слышно подрагивает и подставляется. Включает свой пизданутый под-да-тчик. И пусть – потому что нет, нет никого больше, кроме. Них. Похуизм и вообще заразителен. Федя сдирает с него и с себя штаны, собираясь выебать Ваню насухо, смутно догадываясь, что будет хуйня, и на деле – хуйня, какой-то плачущий трах, что вышибает искры и слезы у них обоих – трудный, тяжелый, больной, доказывающий только, что он – Басманов – тупой долбоеб, который все же кончает – в него, с упоением и восторгом, обретая легкость, блаженство, торжество. Как расписался. Молоком. Поджигай и читай. Чти. Моё. Здесь был. И рад бы остаться.   
  
Да рады ль оставить?   
  
Федя отступает. Застегивается. И слышит.  
  
– Тебе что, больше не с кем? Никто не дает. А сунуться – ссышь?  
  
По всему – похоже.   
  
Федя смотрит, как Ваня натягивает штаны, тяжело дыша.   
  
– Как ты полагаешь, я теперь домой пойду?  
  
Он не знает  _как_.   
  
Ваня думает, что сбылась мечта идиота: он с Басмановым заперт в комнатке. Смех на палке. Да кол в задницу.  
  
– Ты попроси прощения за причиненные неудобства. И сваливай. А то еще кто постучит. Что тогда?  
  
Феде очень хочется попросить прощения. Но он не знает как.   
  
Один навстречу ступает, другой – от.   
  
– Прости.   
– Товар возврату и обмену не подлежит.  
– Прости.   
– Особенно уцененный.  
  
В тусклом свете подсобки лицо Вани кажется каким-то болезненно желтым, тусклым, перегоревшим. Но он – китайский болванчик – улыбается.   
  
– Не боись, Басманов, я не сахарный, не растаю от твоей приязни, дошлепаю. Ебай сам, хуй ли встал?   
  
Федю колют его дешевые аналогии, и то, что Ване, кажется, не все – похуй, что сам он – наломал дров и вообще сломал. Басманов горит. От стыда. Кожа просто накаливается. Тяжелое сердце бьет в ребра, как будто бы проворачиваясь – всеми сторонами.   
  
– Вань…  
  
Зовет он и.   
  
– Что?  
  
Ни хуя.   
  
Будь, что будет.  
  
Федя подходит к Ване, оборачивает ладонями его лицо, смотрит тому в глаза, как рыба, немой, словно все слова его – чешуя, забившая глотку, и он этим полным чешуи ртом целует сейчас –  _любовь_ , блядь, свою. Долго. Нежно. Протяжно. Не говоря ничего, ничего не обещая. Будь что будет. Раскрывает его, разворачивает, как дар. Спускается по нему, как в пропасть. Пьет. Неумело.   
Молоко.   
Изменяет.   
Себя.   
Принимая.   
Его.  
Моё.   
Будь здесь.   
Останься.   
  
А потом – в дверь  _реально_  стучат.  
  
Блядь.  
  
– Рюриков, что происходит? Почему заперся?  
  
Михална. Ебать, ебать, ебать.  
  
Они сначала цепенеют, потом – гогочут.   
  
– И че терь делать?   
  
Федя пожимает плечами.  
  
Они поправляют одежду – все пятна внутри.   
  
– Ну давай.   
  
Говорит Ваня, подставляя лицо под кулак.   
  
– Ты че, ебанутый совсем?  
– А что мы тут тогда делаем?   
– Курим.  
– Хочешь, чтобы нас исключили?  
– Играем.  
– Во что, в ладушки?  
– Блядь, да не буду я тебе морду бить.  
– Ну так я тебе твою набью, тем более, ты – заслужил.  
– Еще чего!  
  
– Кто это там с тобой? Что вы там делаете?   
  
– Да, Федя, что мы тут делаем?  
– Ладно. Давай вместе.  
– На раз, два, три?  
– На раз!  
  
И они пиздят друг друга и ржут, матерятся и ржут, так что, когда приходит пора открыть, рожи их весьма правдоподобно расквашены, будто капустные кочаны. Сегодня день, когда они обменялись всем. Поженились. На глазах у пары старых гимнастических колец.   
  
– Это еще что такое? Басманов? Ты-то какого черта тут делаешь? Вы что себе позволяете? Думаете, вам все можно? А ты, Рюриков, уж совсем обнаглел, я тебе велела закрыть подсобку, а не превращать ее в ринг для несовершеннолетних. Тоже мне, устроили спарринг. Ну наглецы, ну наглецы… Неделю, какое – месяц, будете мне тут чистить все, пока не заблестит. Выясняют они отношения! Вон отсюда и чтобы духу вашего здесь не было! 


	6. 7

**Река**

  
  


_«спасибо, колдунья-весна за твою акварель»_   
  
_«и мысли кривыми рядами терялись в высокой траве»_

  
  
Они долго-долго шли вдоль реки то поднимаясь, то резко спускаясь вниз по узкой тропе на правом вскученном берегу, будто танцевали на горном хребте, на кардиограмме. Ваня шагал первым, размахивая у колена полуторалитровым булькающим обрубком бутылки с водой, к которому периодически ненадолго присасывался – теленок к вымени, а потом предлагал Басманову, вытягивая вперед влажным горлышком. Тот никогда не отказывался. Возвращал тару, хозяин заворачивал крышку, перехватывая ее клешнями большого и указательного пальцев, и шел дальше. Федя выдерживал пять-шесть шагов и двигался вслед за ним, бездумно, выпивая глазами молоко из кубка чужой спины, которую Ваня нес просто и торжественно, точно к столу. У Басманова в голове и в паху мутилось от жары и от жара, он готов был наброситься на него прямо там, на вершине, но перед роковым прыжком отводил взгляд, рассматривая грязь и покрышки на дне мутной воды, редких людей на берегу, собак… остывая, он тут же возвращался к тому, на ком бесформенно, точно на маленьком костлявом деревце, болталась белая, хуже красной, футболка. Флаг для победителя. И снова быку приходилось отвлекаться по сторонам, уводить мысли, высматривать, выжидать, когда будет –  _можно_. Он, лично, не мог уже, просто не мог, и сегодня гулять –  _просто так_. Он хотел одного: Ваню сверху и донизу, в футболке и без нее. Слава Богу, начались кусты.  
  
В ядовитом маслянисто-зеленом пушке молодых ив Федя вцепился-таки в него, как безумный, не особо церемонясь, не особо соображая, – да, ты что, с ума, что ли, сошел? – смеялся Ваня и подставлялся, так подставлялся… разложив, наконец, своего мальчика над корнями спасительных прутьев и забираясь в короткие жесткие волосы пальцами – Федя вдруг дико напрягся и заорал громким шепотом:   
  
– Блядь, блядь, блядь! – и, – Су-ка!   
  
Один парень испугался и подскочил на локтях, другой впился ему в кожу, отцепляя что-то ужасно маленькое и вообще ужасное, – на хуй, валим отсюда, – Ваня вскочил на ноги, натягивая трусы и штаны, застегивая ширинку, Басманов принялся его крутить, вертеть, разглядывать, вздернул футболку, закрывая тому лицо и сковывая руки, вернул, распотрошил штаны, все очень внимательно и как-то стыдно, по-медицински осмотрел. Потом быстро прошелся по себе, заглянул за ширинку, повернулся насколько мог, попросил поискать на спине и на заднице, и отчаянно выругался:   
  
– Нет, ну никакой жизни!   
  
Ваня понял, что Басманов боится клещей, настолько, что готов отложить до лучших времен еблю, которую никто из них уже не может больше откладывать. Он вздохнул и усмехнулся. Кто бы мог подумать? В обратный путь хоббиты пустились в обратном порядке. Теперь Ваня был вынужден созерцать крепкую спину Басманова, которую периодически передергивало от жучьих воспоминаний.   
  
– Господи, у меня такое чувство, что по мне все время кто-то ползает.   
  
Раздраженно сетовал Федя и пинал траву. Так они почти подошли к месту, где встретились. Басманов пригнал на велике, как шальной, лихо, с подворотом затормозил, вышибая из шин скрип и клубы сухой пыли. Детское дерзкое появление вышибло дух из Вани, так что он даже не смог съязвить «про дешевые понты». Язык к нёбу прирос. К небу.   
  
– Тебе, блядь, совсем, что ли, похуй?  
  
Федя вдруг резко развернулся и уставился на Ваню. Тот только пожал плечами.  
  
– Да меня как-то укусили в детстве в лесу на даче, дед снял, ничего.  
– Ну что ты за человек?  
– А ты?  
– Я – воплощение Неудачи и Недотраха.   
– Я тоже.   
  
Ваня решил плюнуть на все и позвонил обоим родителям, ненавязчиво поинтересоваться, где они и будет ли у них с Федей хоть полчаса. Нашлись даже два часа, и оба ломанули на Моховую (благо близко), где ворвавшись в квартиру и отдышавшись, на всякие пожарные покликали предков и, когда никто так и не отозвался, завалились в Ванину спальню. Периодические тактильные галлюцинации Басманова не помешали им сломать ножку кровати. 


	7. 7:02

**Коридор**

  
  


_«где такой сон, что дольше ночи длится»_   
  
_«мы бродили по чужим дворам, заглядывали в окна_   
_и запоминали номера дверей, где вдруг помогут»_   
  
_«потише-потише, сидите, как мыши, и никто не услышит»_   
  
_«сокол не вышел на связь, что-то с тобой приключилось_   
_может, ты просто меня разлюбила?»_

  
  
Последние уроки в последние дни перед каникулами тянутся долго, как якорная цепь, и лениво, как сытые кошки. Солнце запекает всех в классе в какой-то полупротухший рыбник.   
  
Ваня откидывается на спинку стула, перегибая палку хребта, вытягивает обе руки высоко вверх и чуть заводит назад, Семенова остро тычет его в лопатки, отчего он мгновенно складывается и оборачивается к ней, пытаясь отобрать карандаш, они оба смеются, и она припечатывает ему слегка по макушке резинкой в алюминиевом ободке. Когда Ваня возвращается к себе, Басманов так на него смотрит, что щеки начинает калить. Куй, блядь, пока горячо.  
  
*  
  
Перед последней физикой Федя подсаживается рядом, на остывшее место Хворостовой, болтающейся где-то в неизвестности перемены. Подсаживается, как к приятелю, затевая самую принужденную из всех непринужденных бесед.   
  
– Может, вечером покатаемся?  
  
Федя к Ване приходит легко, раз – и все. Федя к Ване приходит трудно, будто заговорщик, осведомитель, шпион – вербует средь бела дня, уперев себя в парту и в треугольник сложенных рук. Ему разве не? Что? Стыдно? С ним вот так говорить. При всех. Ваня краснеет от этой простой и отчаянной близости, словно они голые на арене целуются. Хоть всем на них почхать, и они одеты, и не в колизее, может, немного в цирке... но робость и стрем прикладывают к щекам две свекольные половинки.  
  
– Ты че, Федя?  
  
Шепотом.  
  
– А че?  
  
Голосом.  
  
– Да так. У меня и велика нет.  
– Найдем.   
– Не люблю я это.  
– Почему?  
– Просто.  
– Не умеешь, что ли?  
  
Со смехом.  
  
– Почему сразу не умеешь-то?  
  
Одномоментная публичность и приватность беседы заставляет Ванино сердце ходить под ребрами ходуном, ему очень хочется попросить – помолить – Федю, чтобы тот отсел, чтобы отвалил, но Басманов и в ус не дует, никуда не собирается, и хуже того – вполне освоился и, блядь, прется.  
  
– Ну так в чем проблема?  
– Не поеду я никуда!  
– Ахаха, что это Ванечкой с трехколесного наебнулся и теперь никак не можешь забыть про «бобо»?  
  
 _Ванечка_ заливает полный бак красного.  
  
Басманов хохочет, никакое – отъебись – не способно его отъебать, хуже того – Федя делает нечто дикое: обнимает горячей ладонью раскаленную шею Вани, наклоняется, удерживая и чуть подтягивая рукой к себе, ржет, пыхтя, ему в самое ухо, вышептывая – да я бы тебя…  _поучил_ … гладит большим пальцем под мочкой… и резко отстраняется, встает. Отходит к себе.   
  
Ваня застывает так, что в нем остается работать одно только сердце.   
  
*  
  
Расходятся по домам, как всегда, каждый со  _своими_.  
  
*  
  
Вечером Федя звонит первым:  
  
– Ну так че, цирковой медведь, подрессируем тебя?  
– Иди к черту.  
– Да не ломайся, такой день стоит.   
  
Ваня затихает на миг и вдруг выпаливает, заставляя затихнуть Федю:  
  
– Поехали к нам на дачу.  
  
Через пару выдохов на том (псевдо) конце провода опасливо интересуются:  
  
– С родоками, что ли?  
– Нет, сами. Там никого сейчас. И вообще – никого. Последний автобус в девять.  
– С ночевкой?  
– Типа.  
– Где встретимся?  
– На остановке.  
  
Оба нажимают отбой с чувством усиливающихся тревоги и радости.   
  
*  
  
Едут в бензиновом чаду расхристанной маршрутки, на заднем сиденье, под вырывающимися из-под люка на крыше потоками остывающего вечернего воздуха. Ваня сидит, точно проглотившая кол монахиня, чопорно и напряженно, почти не касаясь спиной сиденья, тогда как Басманов развалился, расплылся повсюду, вытянув ноги в проход и под соседнее кресло.   
  
– Эй, ангел.  
  
Совсем не смеется Федя. Ваня вздрагивает.   
  
– Ты меня стесняешься, что ли?  
– Нет.  
– Хули тогда жмешься?  
  
Ангел пожимает плечами, но не расслабляется, и тогда черт набрасывается на него, защекачивает, потому что обнять не может – Ваня визжит, отбрыкивается, матерится, и все, кто ехал лицом вперед, включая кондукторшу, жующую семечки вместе с водителем, поворачиваются к ним. Смотрят, но недолго. Парни и сами быстро успокаиваются, и дальше сидят в тишине, делай что хочешь, но Федя понимает, что тоже стесняется, они слишком близко и слишком близко к тому, чтобы остаться одним, без глаз, без часов, двум птенцам в летнем скворечнике.   
  
*  
  
Проходят мимо разномастных заборов, глухих нержавеющих консервных банок и полупрозрачных плетней, сетки-рабицы открывают мелкие огороды и смешные домишки, собранные на помойках, на свалках, лачуги голи, хитрой на выдумки.   
  
Через полчаса плутаний по муравейнику они останавливаются у маленькой калитки, Ваня проворно заносит руку, сдергивает дверцу с крючка, заходит, пропускает Федю, закрывает снова. Их встречает и дожидается добротный синий дом, с бочкой под крышей, наполовину спрятанный за цветущей белой сиренью. Скамейка под окном укрыта линолеумом. Пока Ваня возится у крыльца в поисках ключа, Басманов садится на еще теплую доску, достает сигарету, закуривает. Вокруг очень тихо, и от этой тишины кажется, что времени впереди очень много, что утро никогда не наступит. Ваня вытаскивает ключ, открывает дверь в дом, говорит: ну вот, – и добавляет: не знаю, – а потом скрывается внутри, включает свет… у Феди кончики чуть топорщащихся ушей теплятся, точно две свечи, он стрекает чинарь в мелко окошенную траву, сизый дымок выплывает над зеленью, спокойно, неспешно.   
  
Ваня выходит, садится рядом. Говорит:   
  
– Можно костер развести, сосисок пожарить.  
– Можно.   
  
И они разводят костер, жарят до черноты почти хлеб и сосиски эти – рыжие искры уносятся в небо – Федя достает пиво, и ему кажется, он не ел никогда ничего вкуснее.   
  
Они смеются, сами не зная над чем, и никуда не спешат.  
  
И в отсыревшей холодной койке они никуда не спешат, согревая ее собой, переливая горячее молоко.   
  
*  
  
Ваня просыпается по будильнику, суббота и родители могут рано нагрянуть, он быстро нажимает на кнопку, заставляя телефон замолчать, и возвращается к теплу и покою, укрытым под тяжелым ватным одеялом. Он разглядывает Басманова, никак не может решиться и тронуть его рукой, но все же решается, проводит легко по брови, Федя бурчит ему что-то непонятное и затягивает обратно, в кокон, из которого так жаль вылупляться.  
  
*   
  
Они выходят к первой маршрутке, из которой вываливают почтенные деловитые женщины, с перевязанными платочными головами и сетками, редкие крепкие дедки с затертыми рюкзаками помогают женам спуститься.   
  
Обратно едут в пустом дремотном автобусе, усталые, спокойные, Федя засыпает, сползая по Ваниному плечу, и тот мягко улыбается всю дорогу стеклу и полям за ним.   
  
Они нежно, утренне, с невесомым касанием, прощаются у дома Басманова, под самыми окнами…   
  
*  
  
Федя открывает дверь, осторожно поворачивая замок, словно от этого он будет меньше брякать. Ему все еще кажется, что он не разбудил никого, когда ступает в сумрачный коридор. Свет не включает. Отец выходит почему-то из его – Фединой – комнаты. Темный и грозный, как скала. Страшнее, чем инквизитор.  
  
– Где ты был?  
– Гулял.  
– Всю ночь?  
– Что это тебя вдруг стало колебать?  
  
Он дерзит, но внутренне съеживается, чувствуя, что это не простой родительский доебит, за ним что-то стоит. Топор?  
  
Кулак.  
  
Отец отвешивает ему такую оплеуху, что от неожиданности Федя как-то беспомощно прижимается к стене.   
  
– Это  _с ним_  ты гулял  _всю_  ночь?  
  
Молчание.  
  
– Понятно.  
  
Но Федя ничего не успевает понять, он просто не был готов, все так быстро, так больно, он и сам не знает, как оказывается на коленях, с тяжелым горящим воющим лицом, готовый расплакаться от обиды, боли и унижения. Отец возвышается над ним, точно скульптор над камнем, и высекает слова, вынося приговор.  
  
– Так, слушай меня. Сейчас ты идешь в душ и смываешь все это. Потом мать покупает тебе билеты и до сентября ноги твоей в этом городе не будет. Ты понял? Телефон дай.   
  
Не дает.   
Судья снова замахивается.   
Вытаскивает из кармана, протягивает. Руку колотит.  
  
– Твоя задача вернуться  _нормальным_. Нормальным. Ясно? Тогда я забуду о том, что мой сын урод.  
  
Федя сглатывает слюну и кровь, которые никакой водой не отмыть, ему страшно и тошно, и он говорит невнятно.  
  
– Зато ты, папа, сейчас очень красивый.   
  
Он ждет, что отец ударит еще, но тот только смотрит на него зло и гадливо.  
  
– Повторять не стану.  
  
Бить или объяснять – сын не уточняет. 


	8. 8

**Вата**

  
  


_«белая кровь сломанных цветов клеила асфальт_   
_и кто-то по ней прошел, оставив грязный след»_   
  
_«ничего не оставалось, как в подушку лицом»_   
  
_«прости меня, моя любовь»_

  
  
*  
  
Отец уходит, Федя остается. Понимая, что нужно встать и поскорее, иначе победа того окажется переполненной. Но не все ли теперь равно? Федя продолжает сидеть у двери, как побитый пес. Но потом все же поднимается, помогая себе руками, и идет в ванную, на автомате, как робот, как подражатель – что-то в нем щелкнуло. Нажали кнопку – экран потух. Чудо вчера и утра куда-то от него убежали, спрятались, скрылись, а он не смог удержать, пальцы разжались и все пропало. Все стало так далеко.  
  
*  
  
Басманов вытирает лицо водой, прижимая холодные горсти к носу, скуле, глазам, боль растеклась повсюду и пульсирует островами. Стоило бы, наверное, заткнуть раковину, набрать полную и оставить там это свое лицо насовсем.  
  
*  
  
Из ванной он заворачивает на кухню. Пахнет каплями. Мать, с глазами на мокром месте и бледная, как поганка, судорожно вздыхает, когда видит его.   
  
– Господи, Федя…  
  
Все свечи погасли.  
  
– Нужно что-нибудь холодное приложить.  
  
Он открывает морозилку, копается в ящиках, достает бесформенный мешок замороженной клюквы, но прежде, чем закрыть им лицо, спрашивает:  
  
– Как он узнал?  
– Видел вас, тебя и… на остановке, они со Станкевичем проезжали мимо.  
– Ясно.  
– А потом в компьютере у тебя рылся, ты же ничего не прятал. Такой стыд. Федя, зачем?   
  
У Феди в груди схватывает, словно ему на легкие наступили, он мгновение борется с удушьем и отвечает:  
  
– Зажрался. Не переживай, мам, это нелегко, как видишь, но поправимо.   
  
*  
  
В самолете у него закладывает уши и сердце. Он покрывается какой-то броней, даже не приходится гнать никаких мыслей – их нет. Он весь, точно ватой набит, как щель между окнами.  
  
*  
  
Море его скорее бесит, чем радует: ни пройти ни проехать. Он в него плюет и берет на прокат велик. Едет и едет среди невзъебических пейзажей с голубым горизонтом по правую руку и скалистым подъемом по левую, и все это в чаду и мареве лепоты и замирания сердца, только сердцу его класть на все это – СИЗО и ГЕТТО, Басманов гоняет до посинения, валится спать без сил, но не может заснуть, потому что море никак не перестанет, лезет и лезет в уши, в душу, голос его не дает покоя. Да заткнись ты! И Федя надевает наушники.   
  
*  
  
Через неделю он смиряется со своим, кажется, пожизненным заключением.  
  
*  
  
Через месяц Федя встречает на дороге голосующую девчонку, безумную автостопщицу Полину двадцати трех лет отроду, в рыжей рубахе, цветастых феньках, косичках и драных кедах, с грязными от пыли ногами и каким-то встроенным похуизмом. Этот похуизм и привлекает Федю, как огонь мотылька, как далекое воспоминание. И она три недели живет у него в номере, спит на кровати (он сам – на раскладушке для подселенцев), иногда готовит странную еду из одних, кажется, специй, так что ее курица и кофе ничем по вкусу не отличаются, они мало спят по ночам, торчат у воды, где Полина загорает под звездами, которые Басманов считает, никто никому не мешает, никто никому ничего не рассказывает, они просто болтаются каждый сам по себе, а вечером раскатывают пару бутылок местного вина прямо на пляже. Русалка зовет его в море, но он отказывается, и закрывает глаза, слушая ровные приходы волн и не чаячьи крики восторга над этими волнами. В середине августа дева ни с того ни с сего целует его в шею, оставляя смачный засос на прощанье, смеется и машет рукой.   
  
Печать о переводе в другую тюрьму.  
  
*  
  
Отец хмуро и безрадостно встречает его у машины, поднимает багажник, предлагая самому скинуть сумку, мать обнимает за плечи, притягивая к себе, точно не надзирала за ним перманентно. Они смотрят на него оценивающе, прошел ли он программу натурализации или нет? Прежний он или новый? Изменилось ли что в нем или между ними? Он не говорит ничего, не улыбается, просто садится в машину, позади матери и отворачивается к окну.   
  
*  
  
С Ваней Федя случайно встречается через два дня, уколом понимая, что тот, может, прошел бы мимо, если бы он не остановил. Ся. И не говорит ему даже  _привет_. Считывает загар, засос. Что-то складывает в уме. Не понять, что. Но, кажется, ему как всегда похуй.   
  
– Завязываем.  
  
И здесь: соглашается.  
  
– Ты понял?  
  
С тошнотворно отцовской интонацией. Все-таки вбил.  
  
И они расходятся, даже проще, чем можно было бы думать, только сердце колотится как шальное, а так…  
  
Дома Федю накрывает тревогой и беспокойством, от которых он бежит в сон, проваливаясь, как в кроличью нору. Просыпается оттого, что кончает неизлечимым горьким молоком в трусы и на простыни, больно и жутко, так что ему впору наложить на себя руки, и он ревет белугой в подушку, окончательно зафакав собой все вокруг. Сдирает белье, засовывает в машину, стирает в четыре утра, сидя голой жопой на кафеле перед вращающимся барабаном и не знает, что ему теперь делать. Что делать? 


	9. 8:02

**Велик**

****  
  


_«кто сказал что велики не летают_   
_еще как летают_   
_только так_   
_как пушинки_   
_не меняя шин_   
_меняя времена года_   
_в моем городе нет той свободы_   
_что есть у меня_   
_в правом тормозе_   
_новых колодках_   
_и_   
_Бах_   
_в наушниках_   
_почему-то захотелось послушать»_   
  
_«не знаю, слышишь-не слышишь, да мне-то что?»_

  
  
*  
  
Это ты, сука, сделал меня таким.  
  
*  
  
Басманов гасит целую неделю до школы один и с компашкой Гасилы, болтаясь по дворам со скамейками, выарывая и выхохатывая под чужими окнами, из которых им временами грозят ментами. Там Федя пьет до отупения и ржет до истерики.   
  
Возвращается среди ночи, без проблем, без хлопот, без домашней тирании, отец делает вид, что все путем и ничего не происходит, никаких тебе больше допросов с пристрастием, решил, видимо, что после одного раза пидорский хуй сына примерз к ноге. Ладно, – думает Федя и падает носом в подушку.   
  
*  
  
Утром он пиздит из шкафа, с самого видного места бутылку, которую батя хранил аж пять лет для особого случая и съёбывает из дома.  
  
В два часа ночи  _синий-синий иней ложится на провода_  и педали и еле-еле, петляя косинусойдой, блядь, черепашит домой, с заходящимся сердцем и туманом перед глазами, пару раз крепко прикладываясь к траве, один – на асфальт, обдирает рубаху и руку. Ночной воздух холодит кожу и ссадины, как остывающая слюна… Федя скидывается с моста – с парапета на проезжую часть. И сразу становится легче дышать. Через пять метров позорных восьмерок за спиной раздается дикий визг тормозов, Басманов тупо поворачивает башку, чуть опять там же не валится, ему прочищают забитый унитаз кармы отборным матом и бессильным бибиканьем, пока велосипедиста, наконец, не отводит. Спасибо. К обочине.   
  
У дома герой совсем ослабевает и сбрасывает велик, будто штаны, прямо на землю возле короткой скамейки, и, чтобы машину не спиздили, ложится рядом, подгибая ноги. Отрубается.   
  
Во сне Ваня, как живой, настоящее настоящего, говорит Басманову, что ему не насрать, что он скучал, беспокоился, оборвал телефон и жилы. Почему? Потому что. Но Феде не дают досмотреть. Он просыпается оттого, что кто-то зло трясет его в темноте и адском холоде.   
  
– Ты что вытворяешь, гаденыш?!  
  
Отец сдергивает его с лежанки, ухватив под мышки, и тащит домой, что сор, обратно в избу. Под плечом загорается, Федя принимается вырываться, не знающий, что с ним делать, родитель перехватывает его за ворот рубахи и грозит, замахнувшись, что сейчас ударит, на что сын только ржет ему прямо в лицо, как дурак, лишая конвойного всякой силы. Отец зажимает его руку, вцепляясь в свежую ссадину, сын шипит и вдруг дико орет, сквозь бредовый смех: убивают, помогите, убива-а-а-ют!   
  
– Да заткнись ты!  
  
Федя только громче гогочет, а потом складывается пополам и блюет им чуть не на ноги.  _Карусель-карусель, кто успел – тот_  отошел.  
  
Обессиленно просит:  
  
– Эй, велик…  
  
И выключается.   
  
Велик у него тоже забирают.


	10. 7/8

**Резак**

  
  


_«я забыл, с чем рифмуется "жди", но у времени много слов»_   
  
_«и не верить бреду, что тебя нету»_   
  
_«пришел издалека жених и друг – целую ноги твои»_   
  
_«затем одним ножом пронзают сразу оба тела»_   
  
_«я лежу, боюсь, что меня заметят»_

  
  
*  
  
Это ты, сука, сделал меня таким.  
  
*  
  
Ваня возвращается домой – родителей нет, наверное, уже уехали. Он проходит на кухню, открывает холодильник, достает пакет, выковыривает картонное горлышко, пьет, молоко облизывает нутро холодным шелковым языком, наполняя тело, переполняя, белые струи срываются с уголков губ и текут вниз по шее за край футболки, по животу, Ваня сгибается под углом от этих ледяных линий на теле, смеется, вытирая рот ладонью, выбрасывает пустую легкую упаковку в ведро.   
  
По дороге в ванную оборачивается в коридоре к входной двери, будто кто-то его позвал… Ваня готов поклясться, что слышал свое имя, произнесенное шепотом. Но больше не повторяется, в квартире стоит летняя теплая покойная тишина… и он отворачивается, открывает дверь, ступает на влажный ворсистый коврик, стягивает штаны и футболку, открывает кран, моется и ложится спать голым.   
  
Его душат слезы, так что он выныривает из сна первый раз с детства с мокрыми щеками, и секунду не может понять – откуда? И вдруг вспоминает, как по ту сторону целовал Федю в ладонь... но откуда ни возьмись пришел волк и разорвал того на мелкие части, кровь в глаза, и Ваня орал, как безумный, даже охрип, и не мог пошевелиться на помощь этой смерти. Он проснулся от собственного бессилия.   
  
Оделся, снова сел на кровать, покрутил в руках телефон, пусто, тихо, ни одной доп-единицы на непринятые звонки или сообщения.   
  
Ваня никогда не звонил первым, не знал, что говорить, да и навязываться как-то: захочет – сам позвонит, нет – жди, когда захочет. А на нет – и суда нет. Но сейчас...   
  
 _Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети, зэ мобайл_  ебайл...  
  
Странно. Впрочем, может, просто разряжен. Бывает. И Ваня забил бы, если бы не сон. А что сон? Фигня, морока, блажь.   
  
Разряжен.   
  
Твердо решает он и успокаивается. Принужденно. Но все-таки.   
  
*  
  
Федя совсем не звонит. После всего. Не. Звонит. Совсем.  
  
Ваня понимает, что грызет ногти, хоть у него нет привычки ничего грызть.  
  
Звонит сам – еще.   
Выключен.  
Блядь, да что ж такое?  
Звонит на домашний.  
Не берут.  
Еще.   
Голос, холодный, металлический, грубый, нагибающий вежливость, палит:  
  
– Да!  
– Здрасьте [пауза]. А Федю можно?  
– Нет.  
– Почему?  
– Нет его.  
– А когда будет?  
– В сентябре.  
– Что?!  
– Это кто?  
– Друг.  
– Ах, друг.   
  
Гудки.  
  
Ване кажется, что ему только что отрезали – руку, ногу, сердце?  
  
Уехал? На три месяца? Куда? Зачем? Не сказал ничего – почему? Телефон отключил? Какого хрена?  
  
Ерунда, бред, чушь какая-то.   
  
Ваня день думает, что Федя в беде, два, что тот смертельно болен, неделю, что умер, месяц, что кинул. Тупо развел лошка, поимел и кинул. Ахаха. В траву. В канаву. Как чинари свои везде разбрасывает.  
  
Он ведь дозвонился однажды. Мать взяла трубку. Вежливая. Сказала, что Федя отдыхает на море, что здоров, уже загорел очень, и девушку встретил. Ну че, заебок-ништяк. Спрашивается: захуя ты звонил? Рассеять мрак неизвестности светом знания? Ну так закрывай глаза теперь на этот свет.  
  
*  
  
С конца июля и до середины августа Ваня не может вспомнить ни одного дня. Вообще. Ни что он делал, ни где болтался, неприкаянно, клея к подошвам первые сброшенные листья.   
  
Смутно осталось, что:  
Начал курить.  
Долбоебически ползать на открытую крышу девятиэтажки на Кирова, где подходил к краю, смотрел на людей, пока голова не принималась кружиться. Ждал. Когда его личная блядь – пизда во фраке – вернется домой. И что? А хуй знает что.  
  
Как-то ночью он с этой тупой крыши ему звонил, умоляя небо, звезды и оператора, чтобы на том конце хоть гудки пошли. Не пошли. Выебнул телефон за черту, за край. Тот задел какую-то тачку – снизу взвыла сигнализация.  
  
***  
  
День икс начинается с проёбывания перед монитором. Ваня щелкает по ярлыку на рабочем столе – загружает игру. Перебирает ножи, пытается пырнуть самого себя, мужик в кровавой рубахе хуячит по воздуху, на – кольнуть себя – у него не хватает мозгов. Хорошо. Ваня идет им в темную чащу и позволяет первой же собаке разорвать  _себя_ на куски. Это ничего не дает, ничего не приносит. Но пятнадцать минут умирают.   
  
День икс продолжается в углу дивана перед теликом. Ваня сидит, подобрав ноги, и бездумно тычется губами в голую коленку. Ловит себя и кусает. В ящике черно-белые люди орут друг на друга – перечеркнутый синий рупор отменяет крики. Он бы и сам заорал, кажется, было бы на кого.   
  
– Вань, сходи в магазин, хлеба купи.  
– Ага.  
– И муки. Я блинов напеку.  
– Щас.   
– А ты чего тут делаешь? И звука нет? Сломался, что ли?  
– Не, мам, это я так. Чего говоришь купить?  
– Муки и хлеба.  
– А.  
  
*  
  
Ваня выходит из магазина с пакетом-майкой, болтая над землей пачку муки и буханку черного. А навстречу ему –  _он_. Золотым медом намазанный. Со светящейся плоской трубкой у уха. Отвечает кому-то коротко. Но отвечает же. Говорит. Живой. Даже слишком. У Вани перехватывает внутри, точно в нем ватман сворачивается. Больно. К горлу ком, в глаза обида. Господи, ну что за говнюк? Только бы мимо пройти. Незамеченным. Да где уж. Останавливает. Говорит: привет. А он ответить не может. Вообще ничего. Ну не открывается. Не работает.  _Это_  нельзя выпускать. Это  _так_  не выпустить.   
  
– Завязываем.  
  
Петлю.  
  
– Ты понял?  
  
Понял.   
  
И дальше пошел.   
  
А чего ты, собственно говоря, ждал? Конца. Ну, так получи. Руку, ногу, сердце тебе еще в июне отрезали. А теперь-то что?  
  
*  
  
Он приносит домой себя и пакет. Мать печет блины. С кухни летят звуки маслянистых горячих щелчков.   
  
– Вань, готово, ты будешь?  
  
Только головой мотает. Он должен удержать это. Но как? Его разрывает. Кожа болит.   
  
– Ну смотри, остынут.  
  
Мать шуршит пакетами, переругивается с отцом, они ищут сначала ее кошелек, потом очки, наконец, поднимают кульки с пола в коридоре и:  
  
– Ты не поедешь с нами?  
  
Опять мотает головой.  
  
– Ну смотри.  
  
Остынешь.  
  
Закрывают дверь.   
  
Он подходит к столу, достает из стакана красный резак.  
  
*  
  
Снимает всю одежду, садится в пустую ванну, от холода по телу бегут мурашки, поворачивает пластмасску в ладони, надавливает на бегунок и с треском выпускает лезвие.   
  
День икс подходит к концу.


	11. кукушка

_«песен еще не написанных – сколько? скажи, кукушка, пропой»_

  
«есть одна хорошая, песня у соловушки»  
«совушка серая, расскажи»  
«вот, как бит вам покажет, где боль, на рану, как соль, сука-любовь»  
«о тебе не поют в стиле регги»  
  
«я выхожу к тебе навстречу налегке»  
  
«прощай, никто не останется так надолго со мной»  
«я ходячее лихо, плохая примета, дурной знак»  
«сотри меня»  
  
«и разошлись дороги, и камень вновь обманет»  
«я не люблю, когда мне врут, но от правды я тоже устал»  
«нам не нужно твое золото, заржавело твое золото и повсюду на нем пятна»  
«я тебе постыл»  
  
«мне все еще снится, что я успеваю»  
  
«ловя на мушку силуэты снов, смеется и злорадствует любовь»  
«мне вчера приснилось, что я сплю с тобой в одной коробке, у тебя на шее поводок, а у меня веревка, чистою была ночь»  
«засыпаю, не могу остановиться»  
  
«мы не в одной постели»  
  
«однообразные мелькают все с той же болью дни мои»  
«начинается новый день, и машины туда-сюда, раз уж солнцу вставать не лень»  
«мне кажется, потухло солнце»  
«в меня шагнула темнота»  
«эти сутки-промежутки для меня же невозможны, ради шутки поцелуй меня в висок, но осторожно»  
«никто не придет»  
«мальчика нет давно, мальчика след простыл»  
  
«дым, монитор, снова дым»  
«твои картинки мне глаза сожгли»  
  
«прошлых дней не вернуть, не придумали такого науки, но мы не ищем неведомый путь, а сидим, сложа дома руки»  
«я смотрю в окно, у моего окна – стандартный формат, и ты не права, если думаешь, что я этому рад»  
«вот пепел, который мы сделали вместе, вот запах, с печальным названьем «вчера»  
«и вчерашнее кажется сказкой, и вчерашнее скажется завтра»  
  
«ты сломаешься однажды»  
  
«а этот эпизод я перенес бы дальше лет на сто, держался, если б еще мог»  
«если хочешь, я уйду на дно»  
«хочешь, я убью»  
«сегодня все поздно, закрою белый свет рукой и мне не будет горячо»  
«светло, потому не смело, я разбегусь из окна, я верю, не будет больно»  
«чего же ты боишься: Бога или боли?»  
«я поверю в этот смертный грех»  
«тебя бы вот в эти стены, придумай, что надо сделать?»  
«но все равно, лучше уж так сдохнуть»  
«ведь смысл не в том, чтобы остаться целым»  
«невеста твоя примет любовный яд»  
«послушно сердце выключаем»  
«совушка серая, забери меня, унеси далеко да лети высоко, покажи города, где ни горя, ни зла, покажи мне моря, которым нет конца»  
«море, обнимет, закопает в пески»  
«так и останемся лежать в песке, юных, красивых»  
«закинут рыболовы лески, поймают в сети наши души»  
«я выблевал души и лица»  
«выйди по воду, мне так холодно»  
«отыщи мою душу»  
«ты найдешь меня на траве, я умер час назад»  
«он хотел убежать да не сумел»  
«кем ты не стал, не хватило чуть-чуть»  
«и дело вовсе не в примете, только мертвый не боится смерти»  
«на этот свет у меня мертвая хватка»  
«я начну сегодня жить с конца»  
«мы будем молчать, я видела кровь на его рукаве»  
  
«крыши домов дрожат под тяжестью дней, небесный пастух пасет облака, город стреляет в ночь дробью огней, но ночь сильней, ее власть велика»  
«ночью все становится другим, и ты выходишь, не снимая нимб»  
«огнями реклам, неоновых ламп, бьет город мне в спину, торопит меня, а я не спешу, я этим дышу, и то, что мое, ему не отнять»  
«спроси меня:   
\- где ты?  
\- нигде, я иду в никуда»   
«раскачали под ногами асфальт, держись»  
«моя тропа не выводит к крыльцу»  
«желтые листья прилипли к асфальту, бреду я, лужи не обходя, ноги в ботинках чавкают Вальку, я вспоминаю тебя»  
«время тепла, время любви, время мягких дождей, настоящее или из сна»   
«и мы по волшебной лестнице спускались к самому его началу»  
«двигаться в обратном направлении не больно»  
  
«беда с тобою, со мною, с дорогами, с небом и снегом, с желанием»  
«я подвержен твоей наготе»  
«от меня под снегом спрячешь прелести»  
«дай мне, Сахара, я босоногий пес»  
«сам, как пес бы, так и рос в цепи»  
«без таких вот звоночков, я же зверь-одиночка»  
«набираю я номер, и сигналы к тебе летят»  
«я принес на кончике ножа, то, что даже не произнести»  
«позвоню тебе еще раз, помолчим»  
«только в трубке гудки, гудки»  
«и я тебе друг, а ты мне, ну кто мне ты?»  
«солнце мое, взгляни на меня»  
«лети, лети, мой голос, сквозь лед к моей царевне»  
  
«и когда слова были отменены – мы стали неуязвимы»  
  
«я оставляю тебя звездам»  
«мне в затылок рассвет дышит»  
«скажи мне, куда мы пойдем на рассвете, я знаю, что ты не ответишь, но, все же, хотелось бы знать»   
  
«не потеряй меня, я в тебе еле держусь»  
«и мы потеряем друг друга во тьме»  
«мир все летел по кругу, купаясь в собственной тени, летели, думали – друг к другу – на самом деле нас нес ветер»  
  
«на моих ладонях тепло от моря, навсегда, навсегда»   
  
***  
  
«я вдыхаю твои обстоятельства, чтобы выдохнуть и оказаться» ни с чем


	12. 9

**Дерево**

  
  


_«забери меня к себе, я так устал бежать за тобою вслед»_   
  
_«он пишет картину собственной кровью»_   
  
_«внутри меня растёт дерево_   
_его корни становятся крепче_   
_бесцветные живые отростки, используя пути вен_   
_стремятся вниз, ищут землю_   
_дереву нужен покой_   
_чтобы стоять на одном месте_   
_и думать о том, как далеки звёзды»_   
  
_«не протягивай руку помощи, не надо_   
_больше я – не протяну»_

  
  
*  
  
Федя лежит на кровати и смотрит в потолок. У него все болит – от выпитого, наспанного на улице и вывалянного в грязи. Кажется, он, и правда, опустился ниже плинтуса. Ничего в нем не желает сгибаться, а то, что согнулось – разгибаться назад. Застыл какой-то покореженной поебней, неохота ни лежать, ни вставать, ни быть.   
  
Мать заходит к нему в комнату, поворачивает стул и садится так, чтобы видеть его.   
  
– Федя…  
– У.  
– Ответь мне: что ты делаешь?  
– Думаю.  
– О чем?  
– Тебе лучше не знать.  
  
Она раздражается и повышает ставки на связках.   
  
– Зачем ты злишь его? Нас?  
– Это не я, мам, это голоса неотомщенных поруганных содомитов шепчут мне и приказывают.  
– Прекрати!  
  
Она встает и отворачивается к окну, он же садится на кровати, спустив ноги на пол. Голова гудит. За окном мелко накрапывает.   
  
– Голубеть или тухнуть?  
– Хватит, я сказала! Сколько можно говорить об этом?  
– Да я только начал.   
– Не понимаю, как ты можешь…  
– А я не понимаю, что тебе надо?  
– Не хами мне, я не твой отец, и не заслуживаю…  
  
Он не дает досказать ей.  
  
– Ну-ну.  
– Федя, ты нас наказываешь?  
– А вы меня?  
– Мы пытаемся тебя защитить!  
– Вы отобрали у меня то, что не имеет цены, то, что нельзя ни измерить, ни искупить.  
  
Ни вернуть.  
  
– И что же это? Твой актер театра кабуки?  
  
Язвительно замечает она, поворачиваясь.  
  
– Очень смешно, мама, ты сегодня жжешь и срываешь – аплодисменты и маски.  
  
Он встает и выходит. Запирается в ванной, где долго уныло моется, снимая водой грязь, кровь и усталость.   
  
Вытирается, но не выходит. Садится на бортик и замирает надолго, унесенный  _тем_  вечером.  
  
И что ему стоило выйти и сказать что-нибудь, да хоть бы и: все не так, как ты думаешь, а если ты ничего не думаешь, то прошу тебя – подумай обо мне. Хоть немного. А теперь – кому говорить? И что? Ты же сам съебал на два с лишним месяца, ничего не сказав, не объяснив, не позвонив, не написав, и чего ты хотел-то, мать твою? Чтобы он тебе после этого на шею бросился? Или, может, скандал закатил? И что бы ты сказал в свое оправдание? Я зассал, милый, прости. Был дурак, думал пройдет, ты – урод, я – урод, разделимся – покрасивеем.   
  
Он вздрагивает, когда в дверь стучат.  
  
– Федя, у тебя все нормально?  
– Ага.   
  
И включает воду.   
  
– Давай поговорим?  
– Не хочу.  
– Федя, что мне сделать?  
  
Верни нас.  
  
– Ну, хочешь, забирай ты его себе, если так уж все. (Быстрее перебесишься – не добавляет, а хочется). Только не веди себя, как малолетний неблагодарный мерзавец!  
  
Ого.  
  
– Именно так я себя и веду. эМэНэМ.  
– Клоун.  
  
Мать ярится и уходит к себе.  
  
Вот тут ты права, я, и правда, переплясал.   
  
Забери. Легко сказать. Когда никто из нас не прошел проверки ни огнем в задницу, ни водой в легкие, ни медной трубой по роже.  
  
*  
  
Федя снова плюет и не ходит пару недель на уроки, не назло, а – из-за.  _Он_  будет там. Каждый день. Мысль пойти в эту клетку со сфинксом – пугает его до чертиков.  
  
*  
  
Наконец, отец не выдерживает и говорит ему строгим голосом все еще триумфатора, что вернет ему велик, если Федя перестанет игнорировать занятия, оставляя и здесь за собой последнее слово: вылетишь из школы – накажешь только себя.  
  
Да кому ты нужен? Что за мелочность полагать, что мир крутится вокруг тебя одного?  
  
Но великодушный сын соглашается, забирает «коня» и идет в бой. Дрожа от страха, волнения и желания. Увидеть. Коснуться.   
  
*  
  
Ваня опаздывает на первый урок, стучит в кабинет и без «извините» сразу спрашивает: можно?  
  
– Можно, – безропотно разрешает ему Таблетка.   
  
Он заходит, чуть спотыкается взглядом о Басманова, но переступает через него и садится к себе. Говорит «привет» Хворостовой, она ему улыбается и пытается пододвинуть учебник, но он лишь мотает головой, потом укладывается на одну руку, а другую свешивает, точно веревку, над полом.   
  
Федя чувствует себя отрезанным от него, словно между ними лезвие, ров, поднятый мост, лучники в башнях.   
  
Забери.  
  
Как его теперь заберешь-то?  
  
*  
  
И так – на каждом уроке. Поза для сна и сон. Весь день. Всю следующую неделю. И следующую за ней. Ходит в одной и той же рубашке, раскатав рукава до пальцев. Даже на физре толком не переодевается, рубашку снимает, а майка там под ней в эти дни – с длинными рукавами, штаны только стаскивает… стаскивает штаны... после ходит в одной футболке этой. В туалете переодевает рубашку обратно, убирая совсем футболку. Завел себе какую-то странную привычку. Отодвинулся еще на один шаг.   
  
Курить начал.  
  
Блядь, да что происходит?  
  
*  
  
– Привет, – говорит ему Федя в школьной курилке за гаражами, дрожащему на ветру в злоебучей рубашке. Господи, как ему холодно.   
  
И ничего. Ни звука. Ни слова. Бросает тут же наполовину лишь убитую сигарету на землю, прижимает ногой, собирается уходить. Басманов перехватывает его за запястье и смотрит в упор, выискивая в этом новом взрослом – прежнего мальчика, такого податливого, сговорчивого, на всё согласного. На всё. Своего. И не находит. Старый Ваня заперт на все замки всех сундуков с кощеевой холодной иглой в сердце.   
  
– Отпусти.   
– Что, научился курить и отказывать, пока меня не было?  
  
Вскидывается. Хоть что-то.  
  
– Отпусти.  
– С чего бы?  
– Мне больно.   
– А так?  
  
Федя сжимает сильнее стальной клешней, Ваня морщится, шипя громче, чем должен, и. Отпускает. Ваня подтягивает руку к груди, прижимает к себе, и тут же складывает вторую, запираясь и на этот замок. Не видать тебе, Басманов, ни лягухи, ни девки.   
  
Отпусти, говоришь, ну так:  
  
– Иди.   
  
Ваня поворачивается и уходит, сутулясь.   
  
Федя затягивается, вглядываясь не в спину, а в руку, на пальцах которой слабые красные отпечатки.   
  
Господи, что это?  
  
Пока до него доходит, Ваня скрывается за дверьми.  
  
Федя врывается в класс, злой и встревоженный, коротко, толком не отдышавшись, спрашивает Хворостову: где? Та, понятно, отвечает: кто?  
  
– Сосед твой!  
– Я откуда знаю.  
  
Ищет дальше – по школе. В гардеробе (куртка вроде на месте), в кабинете медика, во всех трех туалетах на всех этажах, возвращается в класс – сидит. Федя выдыхает, таращится на него в упор, Кощей – бледнее обычного – отводит глаза.  
  
– Басманов, долго ты собираешься тут торчать? Опоздал – дневник на стол. И будь добр, сядь уже.  
  
Но он игнорирует учительницу и зовет ученика: пойдем, выйдем.   
  
Ваня качает головой. Отказывает. И сейчас. Как же это бесит!   
  
– Вышел, блядь, и побыстрее!  
  
– Что ты себе позволяешь! Покинь класс немедленно!  
– Только с ним.  
– Рюриков, выйди на минуту, что там так пригорело. Вы мне мешаете.   
– Очень мудро, Надежда Геннадьевна.  
  
Пойманный в ловушку Ваня выходит.   
  
Басманов вытаскивает его из класса и быстро задирает рукав на его вечной – черной, блядь – рубашке, под которой – Господи Боже!  
  
– Это что за уродство?  
  
Спрашивает ошарашенный Федя, в ужасе глядя на омерзительные царапины и шрамы разной степени свежести, которые складываются в страшенное ветвистое дерево, плавающее над Ваниными венами. Кровавая смоковница.   
  
У одного парня пересыхает в горле, пока второй пытается вырвать руку. Федя держит крепко, Ваня сдается, и он проводит ему до тошноты нежно по зарубцевавшимся швам. Ваню начинает трясти. И он умоляет: отпусти.   
  
Свободный, он накидывает вуаль рукава на изувеченную кожу, пряча жуткий куст под тряпкой, на которой не видно пятен.   
  
– Ты идиот?  
  
Все, что может выдавить потрясенный Басманов, у которого от увиденного живот сводит. Ему хочется прижать эту истеричку-художницу, блядь, покрепче к себе и приковать, чтобы он никогда, никогда больше, даже во сне...  
  
– Случилось что-нибудь дома?  
  
Спрашивает Ваню стоеросовая дубина с убивающим сожалением в голосе, на что ответить можно только горькой усмешкой.  
  
–  _Ничего не_  случилось.  
  
И получить злое:  
  
– Так хуй ли ты на себе фреску вырезал, ебанат говножопый, не мог татуировку набить, как все НОРМАЛЬНЫЕ люди!!!  
  
Химичка выглядывает из кабинета.  
  
– Минута давно прошла, и, если вы собираетесь разодраться, я вынуждена просить тебя, Рюриков, возвратиться на место, от греха подальше.  
– Конечно, Надежда Геннадьевна, – вдруг покорно соглашается Ваня…  
– Подожди, да постой.  
  
Басманов кладет ему на плечо руку, но Ваня сбрасывает ее, продолжая уходить от него, и окончательно прячется в кабинете.   
  
Федя закрывает глаза, веки ему опаляет купина, уродливое клеймо, на дивном чистом молоке Ваниной кожи, и он не может понять: что с ними случилось?


	13. 11/12

**Страх**

  
  


_«всё, что случилось – останется нам_   
_мчится корабль навстречу волнам_   
_дерево смотрит вслед кораблю_   
_шепчет печальную песню свою_   
  
_если по правде – давай без обид_   
_тот, кто убил – тот и убит_   
_кто в дождь отдал плащ – тот под плащом_   
_тот, кто простил – тот и прощен»_

  
  
*  
  
Этой осенью Басманов узнает, что страх такой же разный, как боль и счастье. И пугается. Когда понимает, что достучаться до Вани – нельзя. Даже попытаться – нельзя. Федя перед ним не просто робеет – дрожит. До усрачки. Боится, что тронет, а тот рассыплется у него на руках, точно горсть золы.  
  
Пару недель Федю к Ване просто дергает, током или сиюминутным порывом, вдруг принятым решением. Не шагом – рывком. И все. Дальше этого разряда в теле – ни на миллиметр. Ваня не помогает совсем – лишь мешает. Карты, планы, дышать. Моментами исчезая напрочь – из школы, из дома, из поля зрения, из жизни. Тогда Федя звонит ему – не алле. Родителям – тоже нет.  
  
– А с телефоном что?  
– Потерял.  
– А новый?  
– Не хочет.  
  
Маргинал хуев.  
  
– А кто звонит, может, передать чего, он теперь поздно возвращается.  
– Да не, я так, завтра все равно увидимся. Спасибо вам. До свиданья.  
– Всего хорошего.  
  
Утром мама обрисовывает Ване ложный портрет Басманова, мол, вечером звонил одноклассник твой и такой милый мальчик…   
  
Такой милый мальчик.   
  
*  
  
 _Он теперь поздно возвращается._  
  
*  
  
– Ты куда опять на ночь глядя?  
– Погулять.  
– Вань, а уроки?  
– Сделал уже.   
– Когда?   
– Пока, мам, я седня не поздно.   
  
*  
  
Федя следит за ним, будто змея или тигр, за каждым движением, каждым вздохом, как в самом начале, еще –  _до_  всего. Точно их разобрали, поменяли местами и развели - ноги кукле.  
  
Нет, все бы ладно. И ждать привыкаешь. Рано или поздно. Черт с тобой. Пусть. Но только ни когда этот бледный ангел румянеет, распушая свои перья и крылья, и перед кем? Какая-то сикарашная пигалица вздумала с ним попубертатничать.  _Он теперь поздно возвращается._  Мать твою, еще и лыбится, записку в карман сует, вместо того чтобы смять, вылупляет тепленькую Джоконду на губы, так что хочется его в эти губы – укусить. Отыметь.  _Он теперь поздно возвращается._  Басманова перетряхивает от того, насколько сильно в нем желание – поставить мальчика на колени. Раком.  _Он теперь поздно возвращается._  Преисподний козел, мудила, баран.  _Он теперь поздно возвращается._  Идиот, а ты вообще думал, как он жил здесь все это время? Без тебя.  _Он теперь поздно возвращается._  Что он и с кем делал? Пока ты носил власяницу и пояс верности.  _Он теперь поздно возвращается._ Ты что, забыл, он же пойдет с любым, кто позовет.  _Поздно, поздно, поздно. Возвращаться._  
  
*  
  
– Ну что, натянул целочку?  
  
Безумное грязное подозрение, сопровождаемое целым составом омерзительных сцен, срывает Басманову крышу ко всем чертям. Так что он не стесняется поджидать Ваню, караулить его, точно крыса, которая терпит, когда можно будет – спиздить. И от-пиздить. Носом в землю зарыть. Всем телом зарыть.   
  
– Чтоб ты сдох!  
  
Сука. Провались уже, куда-нибудь, оставь меня, наконец, в покое!  
  
– Ага.   
  
Ага? И он бросается на него, рычит, заклинает, заговаривает, врет в лицо, но этой ложью говорит правду. Ну же… Кусает того за мочку. Чувствуя, как жар от близости выносит остатки мозгов. И не у него одного. Ваня вдруг отвечает Феде. Тем же.   
  
Он в него и на него орет, просто орет, как сумасшедший, точно с крыши – в небо, с моста – в реку, орет, чтобы не сброситься. Легко вырывается из оторопелых пальцев, отступает, согнувшись, выкрикивая остатки протяжных «а», переходящих в какой-то звериный рев, краснеет от напряжения и натяжения жил, и убегает, пока Федя смотрит на него, как на совсем поехавшего. Басманова наконец и вдруг сдергивает, он снимается с ручника и кидается следом, нагоняет – сильный, блядь – и валит на землю, в грязь и лужу, где они катаются, но не остывают. Один все-таки побеждает и прижимает другого спиной к земле, сброшенный в ад ангел затихает под ним, крылья и рот набирают черной воды, и он отворачивается, подставляя другую щеку. Басманов в ужасе, что не удержит, в азарте, что все-таки поймал – целует парня в эту подаренную молочную щеку. Скулу, бровь, в висок. Хватит. Просит его Ваня. Тихо, а потом громче. Прекрати, оставь, хватит! Поворачивается и готов укусить в губы. Федя глядит на него с мольбой и страхом, и ему так хочется успокоить его, так хочется… он протягивает ладонь и касается холодной щеки, оставляя на чужом лице темное пятно, точно след от пощечины. Ваня и реагирует, как на пощечину. Зажмуривается, точно от боли.   
  
– Думаешь, можешь, жать мне на кнопки, включать, когда вздумается, и я буду работать? Безотказно? Без сбоев? Если тебе прихочется? Ну так, хуй тебе, Басманов! Ты меня сначала с балкона выебнул, а теперь удивляешься, кажется, и злишься, откуда трещины и почему я не включаюсь? Говорю тебе: слезь с меня и пошел в жопу!   
  
Руки убери, убери руки. Когда Федя возвращает ладонь, снимает, поглаживая, приставшие с земли песчинки, размазывая грязь.   
  
– Скажи, что скучал без меня.  
– Скучал? Ох, Федя, Федя…  
  
И вдруг он смягчается, расслабляется под телом, под пальцами, даже смотрит долго и почти ласково, как на дурачка.   
  
– Ну так скучал?  
– А ты?  
  
И кладет руку, что крыло, Феде на лоб, ведет и спускается перьями по виску, по щеке, смотрит глазами своими огромными, будто само небо. Зовет. Говорит.  
  
И человек целует его, обхватив лицо ладонями, точно долго-долго искал. И нашел. Шепчет тихонечко, на выдохе.  
  
– Ангел.  
  
Встает, поднимает его за руку с земли, отряхивает и:  
  
– Пошли на хрен отсюда.  
  
*  
  
Дом дарит им несколько часов пустоты.   
  
*  
  
Федя целует его в израненное запястье, осторожно, мягко, едва касаясь, пропитывая вязким молоком нежности бордовые запекшиеся крапинки. Затягивая все раны.


	14. 00:00

**Нулевой километр**

****  
  


_«беда не должна прийти к финишу первой»_

  
  
Он бы не смог вспомнить и ответить – когда. Всегда? Чушь собачья и выкуси.   
  
Федя Ваню замечал прежде только, как моль: пролетела – хлопнуть в ладоши да растереть серебро по коже. Ну, может, глаза его… под черными крыльями волос, которые с детства у него стригли реже, чем следовало.   
  
Так когда?  
  
Может, в шестом. Когда старшие загнали его к стенке, потому что он не хотел отдавать им что-то, смотрел исподлобья хмурым волчонком с глазами агнца, так что они, в конце концов, просто рассмеялись над ним и оставили.   
  
Или, в восьмом, когда он дурачился с Богомоловым, гоняя по губам сигару крошечного карандаша: «Беда не должна прийти к финишу первой». Федя сам не понимал, почему радуется тому, что Богомолов этот свалил в середине года. Вот не похуй, а скатертью дорога.   
  
Или, в девятом? Когда он пришел с лета вытянувшийся, заострившийся, красивый, блядь, ну, просто с неба свалился. С каната. Григорьев потянул его за штанину и Ваня разжал пальцы, впечатавшись в мат и подбирая поехавшие штаны, закрывая резинку белоснежных трусов и отпинываясь. И почему-то эта сверкающая недоступная белизна и покрасневший оттиск на коже… Федя сглотнул тогда комок ебаных перьев, провалившийся сразу в пах. Бах. И все. Пиздец.  
  
Да, наверное, в девятом, когда он стал на него дрочить.   
  
Сначала как-то случайно вышло, потом со стремом, через не хочу, а потом… к концу года стало понятно, что проще убить Ваню, чем перестать. Перестать что? Федя даже предпринял пару попыток перестать что-то и что-то пресечь. Налетел на него ни с того ни с сего, под прикрытием сомнительной бывшести Петровой, с которой Ваня сейчас перся в какое-то прекрасное далеко, а Федя когда-то чуть дольше позажигал, так что на языке барышни все это трактовалось смешным словом «отношения». «Если тебе плевать на наши  _отношения_ , то я бессильна». «Федя,  _отношения_  требуют работы». «Мы совсем перестали понимать друг друга, Басманов, наши  _отношения_  никуда не ведут». В общем, Федя был счастлив порвать к хуям крепдешин этих подсмотренных  _отношений_  и отшвартоваться. Хоть она ничего, очень даже ничего, но сейчас, сейчас… и он взвивается, точно мавр, бросаясь на Ваню с какими-то малопонятными ему самому упреками – как будто они, ебать-колотить, в ОТНОШЕНИЯХ – умещающимися в короткое: «Хули бля?». Ваня вообще ни хуя, ни бля не понимает, только хлопает на Басманова как-то виновато, робко и еще – растерянно, но совсем без страха, по крайней мере, без страха огрести, розовеет... Федя молится о словах, чтобы добавить сюда хоть одно, но ни одного не находит, впрочем, и того, что есть – всем хватает. Петрова трактует, как наскок из прошлого, каким оно никогда не было, и не то, чтобы ее сильно радует или  _не_  удивляет, но, в целом, в целом, это ей немножечко льстит. Она думает присмотреться к Басманову по новой… но тот уже слишком увлекся… и напрочь залип, упиваясь ощущением собственной власти  _над ним_ , своим вот-вот желанием,  _его_  вот-вот подчинением, только бы не сорваться и не впиться  _в него_  клещом… Ваня так близко, что, пожалуй, ответит, да он же ответит сейчас… сбоку кто-то проходит, обращая на них чересчур много внимания. Это чувствуется и останавливает. Удерживает – рукой за куртку над обрывом. Перехватывает. Дыхание. И Федя съёбывает, по пути судорожно прикуриваясь, вытирая ладонью лоб, вылупляя глаза и вопросы: что за на хер, что за на хер?   
  
В школе Федя считывает резкие, но прилипчивые позыркивания в свою сторону, подозрительно колкие, просто мороз по коже, по яйцам, что он там себе думает? На большой перемене Басманов подлавливает Ваню в столовке, наминающим какую-то витушку и запивающим ее обесцвеченным чаем с лимонным огрызком. Две песчинки темных маковых зерен и одна сахара повисли у него на верхней губе – Федя закрывает веки и сверху еще – рукой, до темноты. Жевать расхачивается. На химии он складывает две ладони в два колодца и на эти кулаки укладывает лицо, так что глаза оказываются между пальцами, глядит через них в стол, как в бинокль. Блядь. Это дно.  
  
Вечером Ваня обнаруживает Басманова с великом, сваленным под ноги, на жердине ограды. Смотрит так, словно за ним пришли. Из НКВД. Федя только достает сигарету, прикуривает, не говорит ничего. Ваня тоже ничего не говорит. Так и застывают. Борис Василич вылетает из подъезда со своей сумасшедшей собакой, которая быстро облаивает обоих сразу и уносится к ближайшему кусту, утягивая за собой здоровенного мужика.   
  
Ваня обходит колесо, садится рядом.   
  
Он. Все. Понимает. И че?   
  
– У меня никого.   
  
Федя готов затушить сигарету об руку.   
  
– Хорошо.   
  
Садись и крути педали отсюда! Но вместо этого он встает, поднимает велик, оборачивает тросс вокруг ограды и рамы и защелкивает замок…


	15. 00:01

**Поведи**

  
  


_«словно детскими каракулями_   
_и словами исцарапанными_   
_где-то в темноте запрятанными_   
_разбуди_   
_и дождями перекошенными_   
_и полями запорошенными_   
_и дорогами заброшенными_   
_поведи»_

  
  
*  
  
Они снимают в коридоре обувь. Куртки. Когда Ваня цепляет свою на курок крючка – тишина выстреливает. И ранит. В уши и низ живота.   
  
Ваня стоит перед Федей такой тихий, кроткий, согласный, ну, просто утешитель вдов и сирот. Только что дышит часто, прерывисто, вздрагивая. Басманов, глядя на него и злобствует, и молится, две равно исключающие мысли бьют ему по кипящим мозгам: одна черная, перепачканная ревностью: всем ли он так дает; вторая белая, выкрашенная восторгом: сейчас он одарит тебя.   
И тебя.   
Чем?   
Собой.   
Море волнуется в обратную сторону и Федя, наконец, отмирает. Обмирая. Подходит к Ване, с тянущим чувством что-нибудь смеждометить, какую-нибудь нелепость, просто сглупить и все, но слова (спасибо, Господи) застревают в глотке. Ваня не поднимает глаз, теребит свои пальцы пальцами же, прижимая ногти, и чтобы поцеловать его – нужно к нему – наклониться. Федя кладет руку Ване на раскалённую шею, в сумеречном свете коридора не видно, что тот, кажется, красный как рак. Как фонарь. Блядские фонари вдруг все ужасно портят. Проклятая улица утоления страждущих, а он на ней – лесоруб, которому шлюха сейчас просто так даст. И, прогоняя эти грязные, порочащие только его самого мысли, путаясь в ответных робости и смущении, в каких-то последних содроганиях настоящей невинности, Федя резче, чем мог бы, поднимает Ване лицо пальцами и целует. Выходит, как в старом кино: сухо и черно-бело. Тычется еще и еще, пока не понимает, что Ваня – не умеет. Не умеет! Сердце захлебывается, пропуская удары, кровь стынет, прогоняя по телу стаю мурашек. В паху встает так, что дышать трудно. Внутренний Басмановский собственник открывает бутылку шампанского. И он нежно касается тонкой кожи чужих губ, делая их своими, проникая в мягкую влажную теплоту, точно новый континент открывает. Смелеет. Обхватывает Ванино лицо ладонями. И оба они учатся говорить друг с другом.  
  
*  
  
Домой Федя возвращается, как Перун, проворачивая колеса по небу. Забирается спать в одежде, ничего не снимая, не смывая, пряча перепачканную в высохшем молоке руку под подушку, словно самый чистый заветный дар.  
  
*  
  
Но первый раз у них толком не получается. Не выходит. И не входит. Ваще не замечательно. Федя не подумал и чуть хуй себе не сломал. Насмотрелся порнухи с какими-то прожжёнными педиками – про смазку вкурил, про растяжку нет. Сам кончил позорно быстро, Ване повезло меньше. Много меньше. Потом еще слинял, как козел, чтобы прямо там от стыда не сдохнуть.   
  
И все равно – это было лучше, лучше всего, такое же прекрасное, как путешествие к центру земли, в горячие трудные недра с кислым запахом перегноя.   
  
*  
  
На следующий день Ваня не пришел в школу и стыдно стало просто пиздецки. Невыносимо. Так что Федя первый раз ему – позвонил.   
  
– Ты как?  
– Хорошо.  
– А че не пришел...  
  
Молчание. Басманов чувствовал через трубку жар от того, как Ваня на другом конце – заливался краской. Он и сам – наливался. Желанием – повторить все и все исправить.  
  
Но когда выпал, наконец, снег и второй шанс, он едва не испортил все, обезумев от того, как пальцы  _в нем_  утонули.  
  
Федя потом долго не мог уснуть, блаженно лыбясь в потолок, растекаясь всей ночью и темнотой по всему миру, умирая от безграничной нежности, которая выходила из него толчками и вся оставалась –  _с ним, в нем, ему_. Посвящалась.


	16. 13

**Торговый центр**

  
  


_«жизнь, что мы знаем об этом?»_   
  
_«пусть успокоятся все тени нелюбви_   
_мне снится сон и он, как сон, чудесен»_   
  
_«я хотел остаться с тобой навек_   
_но судьба разрубила нить_   
_и теперь я живу во сне»_   
  
_«потерпи меня до утра»_   
  
_«я же своей рукою сердце твое прикрою,_   
_можешь лететь и не бояться больше_   
_ничего»_

  
  
*  
  
Холодно и бегут в «Кит», собираются на третьем этаже, посреди огромного зала, заставленного гигантскими кнопками блестящих круглых столов, мешаясь с толпой усталых голодных взрослых и бодрых сытых детей. Не едят ничего, только перетирают, в распахнутых или скинутых на спинки стульев куртках, кто-то мнет в руках шапку, кто-то обнимает горячую бумажную кружку ладонями, кто-то Галыгину – лапами, через одного ржут, Костик звездит и травит байки и анекдоты, Томышев смущенно поглядывает на подчеркнуто ледяную Фофанцеву, манерные выкабенивания которой делают ее настолько далекой и недоступной для него, что когда он в очередной раз понимает это – свешивает голову и смотрит себе под ноги. Смолин, положив руки на стол и сильно нагибаясь вперед, пытается доораться до Мерзликина, отбивающего башкой такты, считываемые с наушников. Все это Ваня отмечает мгновенно, скользнув по ним разом – одним описывающим взглядом, застывающим на Феде, сидящем чуть в стороне с вытянутыми ногами. Басманов, подсъехавший на стуле, как в кресле у стоматолога, отстраненно листает какую-то свою ленту в экране, хмурится, так что между бровей у него появляется темная полоса морщинки, чешет за ухом и вдруг резко и точно поднимает взгляд. И. Улыбается. Ваня тонет и движется дальше – по течению. И. Внатяжку. Правда, Басмановская улыбка быстро становится чеширской, вроде еще висит, а уже – нет, и взгляд убегает дальше, на Богомолова, с которым Ваня проходит мимо, за рыбками – восстанавливать баланс и подохшую популяцию. Федя сканирует этого Богомолова (остановившегося перекинуться парой слов с Фофанцевой) так, что кончится, может, откусыванием головы. Но когда возвращается, Ваня дает ему знак.   
  
[Отбой].   
[Только посмей].  
  
Один закатывает голубые солнца под веки; другой вперивается обратно в экран, тупо гоняя под пальцами картинки и тексты, не успевающие загрузиться, внутри у него расцветает сиреневый куст и теория: если случайно встретиться с ангелом – это к хорошему.   
  
Ваня, бессмысленно глядя в аквариум, нагревает воду.  
  
*  
  
– Да залезай уже!  
– Что ты, крякнулся совсем?  
– Тебе трудно, я не понимаю?  
  
Басманов сует сотню в прорезь в кабинке, и, пока та ее медленно закатывает, запихивает Ваню за штору.   
  
На выходе они получают ленту, где Федя, удерживая Ваню пятерней за макушку, поворачивает его лицо то в фас, то в профиль, теребит волосы, чмакает в щеку. Две последние фотки простые, серьезные, одинаковые, и Федя отрывает одну для Вани.   
  
*   
  
– У меня денег нету.  
– А у меня нету сил терпеть этот голод. Пошли, угощаю.  
– Ну уж нет, и вообще, ты столько ешь, у тебя что, глисты завелись?  
– Сам ты глист! Не порти мне аппетит.  
– Ну, хочешь, я с тобой просто посижу?   
– Как в больнице, что ли?  
  
Басманов покупает два гамбургера.   
  
– Сам и будешь их есть.  
  
И таааак ест...  
  
– Ладно, я тебе завтра деньги отдам.  
– Лучше сегодня отработай.  
  
*  
  
Они проходят сквозь «Кит», потому что на улице минус миллион и жопы уже плохо чувствуются, срезают через главный вход к боковому, чтобы не обходить еще – в дубаке. Внутри Басманов мгновенно размораживается и принимается дергать все еще заледенелого Ваню, так что они вскоре обмениваются ненастоящими пинками и подзатыльниками, как настоящими ласками. Невинно для всех вокруг, кроме четы Басмановых, что встают у них на пути, как два сталагмита. Хуже: Сцилла с Харибдой.   
  
– Здоровки, – натужно-беспечно говорит сын, и мать прибирает отца за локоть, всем своим существом чуя, как в муже загорается бешенство и припадочный тик.   
– Здравствуйте, – чуть не катализирует Ваня, но Федя бросается в водоворот и минует его по центру, протаскивая обоих. Всю дорогу он тише воды, ниже травы плетется домой, не проронив ни слова, и Ваня не решается его расспросить. Он просто прихватывает его мягкие от перчаток пальцы своими и сразу же отпускает.   
  
*  
  
В воскресенье утром они собираются в кино, потому что у Вани нет денег на вечер, а у Феди – желания торчать в переполненном зале. Они внизу набирают чипсов и: Ваня – колы, Федя – пива.   
  
– С утра?  
– А че?  
  
На кассе его тоже спрашивают:  
  
– С утра?  
– А че?  
  
И дальше:  
  
– Не рано?  
– Смотря кому.  
– Вот именно. Покажи паспорт.  
– В машине забыл.   
  
Кассир вместе с Ваней загибают брови в четыре дуги. Крепкая женщина с затейливым маникюром отставляет бутылку. Федя усмехается.  
  
– Ладно. Погодь, я щас.   
  
Это Ване.   
  
Уходит куда-то вглубь разобранного лабиринта, возвращается к той же кассе, пережидая девушку с ананасом и мужика с четырьмя банками готовой еды и бутылкой водки. Ставит на черную бегущую полосу детское яблочное пюре и апельсиновый сок «Фруто-няня». Дама за кассой крякает и кликает кодами.   
  
– Момент.  
  
Федя оттягивается и возвращается с пакетом одноразовых ложек.   
  
В пустом кинозале на третьем этаже, с буйками из трех голов в центре, они поднимаются по трапу светящихся джедайских мечей к последнему ряду, где бухаются, откидываясь на спинки, и Федя с трудом втискивает свою длинношеюю початую коробку в подлокотник, вытаскивает из рюкзака банку, вскрывает и выскребает всю до дна еще в трейлерах. Раз предлагает Ване, вытянув ложку, тот отказывается, Федя слизывает и – получает губами в губы, языком на язык. Ломает пластмасску надвое. К середине фильма каждый из них уже побывал друг у друга в штанах.   
  
*  
  
Прощаются и расходятся – один в боковой выход, другой – в центральный. Федя смеется, складывая у сердца ладони птицей, как в театре теней. Взмахивает крыльями. И еще раз. Смеется.   
  
Этот жест остается с Ваней и через год, и через два, и через шесть, и через тринадцать.   
  
Федя на другом конце магазина поднимает руку, одними губами говорит «пока» и выходит.


End file.
